A Little Different
by Lilia0
Summary: One-Shot. Akito/Yuki. Akito is male in this one-shot. Non-consensual. Don't like, don't read. Akito comes to visit, and Yuki is unable to get away.


This is a Fruits Basket fanfiction, nothing more. I wrote this several years ago, thus has much room for improvement, but as it is only a one-shot, I'm not too motivated to do such.

Warnings: Rape, Mild Violence, and Mild Language.

DO NOT READ IF THESE BOTHER YOU!

Otherwise, enjoy the odd writings of a young teen(at the time, anyways.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vulgarity. ;P

Settings and Extras: Akito is a male in this story. Akito has come to visit, Shigure isn't home, Throu's at work, and Kyou is sulking on the roof; he doesn't know Akito is there yet. Yuki is alone with Akito.

Yuki went to the door when someone knocked, and took a step back when he opened the door and saw it was Akito, "Akito, what are you doing here?"

"Oh..can't I visit my favorite cousin? Won't you invite me in?" Akito ventured in a seductive voice.

Yuki stepped aside to allow his cousin inside with a frozen expression of fear before closing the door. "Why did you come to visit, Akito?"

Akito smirked, but said nothing as he went to the sitting room.

Yuki followed warily, watching with alertness found only in a cat awaiting the dreaded bath.

"Yuki, are you a virgin?" It was a sudden question, and Akito smirked at Yuki's answering, immediate blush.

"Why would you ask that?! You know as I am there's no way to do that unless I break the curse." Yuki frowned as his blush lessened.

"I meant...is your bottom a virgin? Have you ever had fun with the same sex?" Akito put a hand to Yuki's cheek and caressed is gently.

"I'm not gay." Yuki deadpans.

Akito ignores the response, and stepped forward, forcing Yuki to step back as he went too close for Yuki's liking.

"What are you doing, Akito?"

"You've been avoiding me, why?" Akito asks as he trails his hand down to the opening of Yuki's shirt.

"You know why, Akito. You're not welcome here. Leave." Yuki smacked Akito's hand away when Akito began to unbutton his shirt.

Akito's eyes narrowed before he suddenly slapped Yuki, causing the violet-eyed teen's head to jolt painfully.

Yuki cried out and put a hand to his swelling cheek.

Akito tore Yuki's hand away from his cheek, and when Yuki tried to punch Akito, Akito kneed Yuki in the gut.

Yuki leaned forwarnd as he coughed, and then tried to fight Akito off, but his struggles were in vain, as he was soon on the floor with his shirt torn open.

Akito smashed his lips to Yuki's and Yuki froze, eyes widening, "_What the..? Wait, he asked me if I was a virgin..don't tell me he wants to take it from me?!"_

Yuki cried out into the kiss when Akito bit down on his bottom lip.

Akito invaded Yuki's virginal mouth, and at the same time began to pull down the smaller's pants.

Yuki struggled under Akito's hold, but secretly knew it was useless.

Akito finished pulling down Yuki's pants, and was immensely pleased to see that his cousin goes commando.

Akito broke the kiss, and flipped Yuki over quickly, "Now my darling Yuki, do you want preparation and a gentle touch, or do you want to fight me?" Akito asked.

Yuki froze, and his eyes widened when he felt a caress on one of his butt cheeks, "Please don't do this, Akito."

Akito chuckled, and then asked again, "Preparation or not, dear Yuki?"

Yuki twsited himself, trying to get loose, but Akito growled and slammed his head to the floor, "None then."

Akito quickly discarded his own clothes while keeping Yuki down, and then forced Yuki to get down on all fours.

Yuki struggled to throw Akito off, and actually managed to for a moment. Yuki got up and raced upstairs with Akito hot on his trail.

"Kyou!" Yuki yelled just as Akito shoved him down to the ground from behind.

Akito slammed Yuki's head to the ground once more before positioning himself at Yuki's entrance before plunging in with no warning.

Yuki's screamed and Akito moaned.

-With Kyou-

When Kyou heard Yuki yell his name, he growled before jumping down from the roof. He went inside, about to yell "What?", when he heard Yuki scream.

It was then Kyou noticed the discarded clothing on the ground, and immediately recognized Yuki and Akito's clothes, "Shit."

Kyou ran upstairs and the sight made him freeze.

Akito was thrusting in and out of Yuki's sobbing form widly, and Yuki was crying for him to stop. Kyou saw red.

He grabbed Akito by the hair and flung him out and off of Yuki before flinging him across the hallway like a ragdoll; Akito was effectively knocked out.

Kyou went over to Yuki, and gathered him up in his arms carefully, "Yuki?"

Yuki clutched Kyou's shirt desparately, and Kyou could only hug the purple haired teen close to him with care.

Owari.

There you go, simple one-shot. Review, Favorite, Follow, Flame, do whatever makes you feel better.

Toodles,

Lilia.


End file.
